<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Marcy Is NOT Okay With This (Until She Is) by TheCrusaderKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462076">The One Where Marcy Is NOT Okay With This (Until She Is)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrusaderKing/pseuds/TheCrusaderKing'>TheCrusaderKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amphibia (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Excuses, Compromise, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Forceful Cuddling, Gaming, Kisses, Marcy is Short, Neediness, Poor Habits, Sasha is Strong, Snacks &amp; Snack Food, They're all in university, Unhelpful Friends, Video Game Marathon, poor self-care, video game references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrusaderKing/pseuds/TheCrusaderKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a break from an all-day gaming marathon, Marcy finds herself in a battle of wills with her girlfriend Sasha, who has other plans for the rest of their day...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boonchuy &amp; Sasha Waybright &amp; Marcy Wu, Sasha Waybright &amp; Marcy Wu, Sasha Waybright/Marcy Wu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Where Marcy Is NOT Okay With This (Until She Is)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melah94/gifts">Melah94</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. This fic was a request by <a href="https://melleficent.tumblr.com/">melleficent</a> on tumblr, who really wanted some sasharcy! I am here to deliver, and I hope they enjoy it!</p><p>2. What a surprise, something that isn't sashannarcy for a change! I suppose it COULD be, if you squinted your eyes and tilted your head a little, but this is meant to be sasharcy first and foremost.</p><p>3. As always, I hope you enjoy the fic, and I look forward to any and all feedback I may get from it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Groaning like a zombie, Marcy stumbled out of her bedroom, stomach rumbling, bladder ready to burst, and legs aching from sitting down for so long.</p><p> </p><p>At 10:00 AM that saturday morning, Marcy had sat down in her customized green-and-black gaming chair, prepared for a video game marathon to celebrate her freedom from classes for the day. She’d gathered a veritable arsenal of snacks and drinks to see her through the occasion, determined to enjoy herself for as long as she could before the harsh reality of tests and assignments could catch up with her.</p><p> </p><p>And hey, it wasn’t like she didn’t <em> deserve </em>some time to herself! As smart as she was, midterms still managed to cut into her highly treasured free time, keeping her from her normal hobbies of video games and Creatures and Caverns. Between constant studying, attending classes, and taking tests, Marcy simply hadn’t had the time to enjoy herself!</p><p> </p><p>That was what today was for. Commemorating her long-awaited emancipation from the textbooks and notes that had dominated her life for the past two weeks.</p><p> </p><p>And so, curtains drawn, door closed, and headphones on, Marcy had shut out the world, fully focused on the game in front of her. It was a really good game, though she’d played it to completion many times before. Good enough that she could just lose herself in it, conscious thought bleeding away in the familiar routine of picking plants and hunting down perfect animal pelts for camp upgrades, with the rare gunfight to liven things up a little along the way.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, so absorbed was Marcy in this game, that she failed to really notice the passing of time, until, as she was spamming the button for crafting tonics, aching grey eyes drifted over to the digital clock at her bedside table, immediately widening when they saw that it was 3:00 PM!</p><p> </p><p>It had been five hours since she’d first sat down to play, without a single break. Not entirely unusual for Marcy, but the realization was enough to make her notice her urgent desire to use the bathroom, as well as the fact that the hoard of snacks and soda she’d gathered had all seemingly vanished, leaving only crumbs, crumpled up bags and wrappers, and a small pile of plastic bottles in their wake.</p><p> </p><p>That was what brought her to this moment, shambling down the hall to use the bathroom as her eyes watered at the harsh light of the apartment she shared with Sasha and Anne, so different from the glow of her PC monitor that it nearly made her hiss and cover her face.</p><p> </p><p>... Marcy would never regret her gaming sessions, but even she couldn’t deny the toll it took on her...</p><p> </p><p>As she reached the bathroom door at the end of the hall, Marcy froze for a moment as she heard hurried footsteps coming from the opposite direction, where the kitchen and living room were..</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Ehhh… Anne’s helping her parents with an event at their restaurant. Must be Sasha.’ </em> Not that Marcy’s frazzled mind really cared at the moment. <em> ‘Bathroom now, girlfriend later…’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Without another thought for the disturbance, Marcy all but crashed through the door as she got down to business…</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, after thoroughly scrubbing her hands (she might live like an <em>animal</em> sometimes, but she still had <em>standards), </em>Marcy strolled out of the bathroom, somewhat refreshed, but absolutely starving as she made her way down to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Marcy couldn’t help but frown as she reached the small kitchen, noticing that Sasha was nowhere to be found there, or in the attached living room that was separated only partly from the kitchen by a counter. <em> ‘Huh… could’ve sworn I heard her out here. Sasha never mentioned anything about going out today…’ </em>At that moment, her stomach rumbled, and Marcy forgot all about the blonde as she turned to rummage through the cupboards for more snacks.</p><p> </p><p>She piled her spoils up on the counter, realizing she’d likely need to take a second trip if she wanted to bring enough to last the whole marathon.</p><p> </p><p>As Marcy balanced on a chair to reach the chips on the top shelf, she crowed to herself over her resourcefulness in procuring her gamer-fuel despite the best efforts of Anne and Sasha to hide it from her. <em> ‘Hah! Take that tall people! And you thought I’d have too much dignity to use the chair! I-wait… Is that really something to celebrate?’ </em></p><p> </p><p>While part of Marcy’s brain debated the worth of dignity versus victory, another was wondering at how much it would cost to restock everything she was about to burn through…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘No, bad girl! Today is a day for fun and relaxation, future Marcy can worry about the consequences!’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With all the chips, chocolate, and other assorted snacks she could find gathered up on the counter, all that was left was the drinks Marcy needed to wash it all down. As she rooted through the fridge however, Marcy couldn’t help but sense a faint hint of danger in the back of her mind…</p><p> </p><p>Just as she reached for a bottle of yepsi soda, Marcy’s eyes widened as she heard footsteps, directly behind her, and closing in rapidly!</p><p> </p><p>She tried to pull back from the fridge, but it was too late, as toned arms suddenly wrapped around her, pinning her own limbs to her sides as she was lifted bodily into the air! Marcy shrieked as her perspective in relation to the ground was suddenly altered, leaving her disoriented as she kicked ineffectually at the air, unable to reach her mystery attacker.</p><p> </p><p>Lacking any ability to physically retaliate, Marcy began crying out in blind panic. <em> “This-this is assault! I do not consent! I repeat, I do not consent! I-mph!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Marcy found herself muffled as a hand covered her mouth, and a familiar voice breathed exasperatedly into her ear. “Geez Marsh! Calm down, it’s just me!” <em>‘Sasha…’</em></p><p> </p><p>At once, Marcy did as she was told, ceasing her struggling as she dangled helplessly from the blonde’s arms. <em> “Saaaashaaaa!” </em> She cried as Sasha released her mouth. <em> “You scared me! Why would you do something like... that…” </em></p><p> </p><p>She trailed off as the taller girl nuzzled into her neck, sending a shiver up her spine. “You’ve been in your room playing that <em> stupid </em> game <em> all. Day.” </em> Sasha growled softly against her skin. “Now… <em> it’s my turn.” </em>The blonde smirked evilly against her, and Marcy started to struggle again as she realized what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>Like it was the easiest thing in the world, Sasha carried Marcy out of the kitchen even as the smaller girl tried her hardest to break free. “It’s only <em> fair </em> Marcy.” She cooed into her ear as she made her way into the living room. “You got to do <em> your thing… </em> Now it’s time to do <em> my thing…” </em></p><p> </p><p>Marcy knew Sasha could be needy, even if the other girl denied it, but she’d never anticipated <em> this! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Bu-but what about my marathon?!” She was in the groove! She knew exactly what she wanted to do, and how to do it! This would throw <em> everything </em>off!</p><p> </p><p>As though Marcy was nothing more than a sack of potatoes, Sasha dropped her onto the living room couch, jumping on after her to pin her down before she could even entertain the thought of escaping.</p><p> </p><p>As Marcy struggled impotently, Sasha shifted them onto their sides, the blonde’s back against the head of the couch as she held the dark-haired girl in her iron grip. She pulled the other girl close so that her entire front was pressed to Marcy’s back, and the smaller girl blushed despite herself at the physical contact. “The game will still be there later.” Sasha insisted, holding Marcy tighter for emphasis. “You’ve been hiding away in your little gamer-cave all day like some gremlin. It’s time that <em> I </em> get some attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“So-so you’re being <em> needy, </em>is that it?” She may not have been able to match Sasha in terms of physical strength, but Marcy could still poke at her pride!</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Sasha just scoffed at her words. “Is it <em> needy </em>to wanna cuddle with your girlfriend when she’s been ignoring you all day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-I’m not-” Marcy cut herself off, realizing there was no way to argue that point successfully, not with Sasha. She knew she could get… <em> distracted, </em> sometimes, but <em> come on! </em>They already spent most of their time together outside of class. Didn’t Marcy deserve to have a little time to herself every now and again?</p><p> </p><p>Of course, she knew Sasha wouldn’t be receptive to that line of thinking, as greedy as she was for attention. Instead, she tried to think of other excuses, <em> anything </em> that would free her from this comfortingly warm, surprisingly cozy prison- <em> ‘don’t get distracted!’ </em>“I, uh, need to save the game!” Marcy spat out desperately. “What if the power goes off?! I’ll lose all my progre-”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice try.” Sasha smirked into her neck. “I already know for a fact that you would <em> never </em>leave a game without saving, not after that one time back in high school-”</p><p> </p><p>Marcy tuned her out, not wanting to relive <em> that </em> particular experience even as she cursed mentally at how well Sasha knew her. Mind racing for a way out of this situation, it threw out a simple, desperate solution, and Marcy ran with it. <em> “I need to go to the bathroom!” </em>She blurted out, like some barely potty-trained kindergartener.</p><p> </p><p>A brief pause, a silence laced with disbelief...</p><p> </p><p> <em> “I literally just saw you go in there.” </em>Sasha breathed slowly against her ear, almost contemptuous at how weak the excuse was.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Marcy couldn’t help but agree, but this wasn’t the time to admit weakness. Instead, she seized on Sasha’s words. “So you’ve been <em> watching </em> me, huh? What, are you some kind of <em> stalker, </em> or-or a <em> creep?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s not stalking when it’s in your own apartment.” Sasha denied blithely, seemingly done arguing as she cuddled Marcy closer, pressing slow, <em> lingering </em>kisses against her neck as the other girl tried her best to resist, or at the very least not let out an embarrassing whimper at the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Marcy found herself losing control, a shocked little noise escaping her lips as Sasha nipped lightly at the side of her throat. Against every instinct she had, Marcy started to give in, reasoning that <em> maybe </em> this wasn’t so bad after all. If she had no choice in the matter anyway, then <em> why not </em> enjoy it...? Sighing, Marcy wriggled deeper into Sasha’s embrace, mind hazy and clouded as she started to lose sight of what she was fighting for. <em> ‘P-perfect pelts… oleander… so warm…’ </em></p><p> </p><p>At that moment, the front door opened loudly, shocking Marcy from her stupor as Sasha let up on the kisses. The sound of Anne’s voice pierced through the fog that surrounded her mind as she announced her arrival. “Hey guys! Just dropping in to grab a coat. Turns out one of the guys my parents had waitressing tonight just called in sick, so they need me to work toni- <em> well helloooo…” </em></p><p> </p><p>Cheeks burning, Marcy was helpless to do anything but struggle fruitlessly as Anne stepped into view in front of the couch, smirking at the compromising position she’d found them in.<em> “What’s going on here?” </em> She questioned slyly, though it was obvious she already knew <em> exactly </em>what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>With a gasp, Marcy realized that <em> this </em> could be the salvation she was looking for! <em> “Aaaaaanne!” </em> She whined, well aware of how pathetic she must’ve looked and sounded to the other girl. <em> “Sasha’s bullying me!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Anne tilted her head in mock curiosity. “Sasha, are you bullying Marcy?” She questioned cheerfully, like this wasn’t a <em> very serious situation. </em></p><p> </p><p>Sasha lifted her head up to address the younger girl. “Nope!” She replied, just as cheerful. “Marcy’s been hiding in her room playing video games all day, so I’m just making her take a break!”</p><p> </p><p>Anne nodded judiciously. “Sounds legit to me. Have fun you two!”</p><p> </p><p>“No-wait! Please no! <em> Anne, come back!” </em>As Marcy spluttered in desperation, pleading for the other girl to save her, Anne just grabbed her coat, and, with a wave, exited the same way she’d come in, leaving Marcy to her fate...</p><p> </p><p>As the door clicked shut, Marcy let out a deep sigh as she deflated, recognizing that, with Anne gone, her last chance of escape had gone with her. “Fine. You win.” She grumbled as she laid her head down, going limp in Sasha’s embrace as she gave up completely, not even trying to fight back anymore. What was the point anyway? Marcy could never beat Sasha in sheer strength, so why even try?</p><p> </p><p>Oddly enough, Sasha seemed somewhat…<em> perturbed, </em> by her surrender. Biting her lip, Sasha pushed herself up on her right arm as she gazed down at Marcy, looking surprisingly <em> anxious… </em></p><p> </p><p>As Marcy wondered what was going on, Sasha’s next words made her perk up in shock. “Are you <em> really </em>not happy here?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcy blinked rapidly at the look of vulnerability on the blonde’s face. “Wha-what? I mean… what?” She responded dumbly.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha huffed, self-consciousness temporarily disappearing behind her annoyance. “I’m asking if you <em> really </em> don’t want to be cuddling with me right now. I wanted us to have some time together, but if you’re going to be doing this against your will the whole time… I just… it’s just, we’ve all been so busy with midterms, and I just wanted us to spend some time together <em> finally… </em>but not if you don’t want it...”</p><p> </p><p>She really should’ve known better by now. Sasha was a manipulator. Had been since they were kids. Marcy <em> knew </em> there was a decent chance that this was all an act. Sasha may have been getting better about this sort of thing, but she could still be so <em> devious. Still, </em> Marcy just couldn’t help herself as she said…</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll cuddle with you…” </p><p> </p><p>Sasha perked up at that, a smile growing on her face, but Marcy continued on before she could say anything as the short girl thought of the <em> perfect </em> compromise. “On <em> one </em>condition though…”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Marcy was in front of her gaming setup once again, snacks and drinks all set out on the desk around her as she settled in for another long gaming session…</p><p> </p><p>The only difference was, she wasn’t really <em> sitting </em> in her gaming chair… this time, she was sitting in Sasha’s lap, and <em> the blonde </em> was sitting in the chair! It wasn’t the most <em> comfortable </em> compromise, but this way, Marcy could continue playing her game, <em> and </em>Sasha could cuddle with her at the same time!</p><p> </p><p>Of course, it wasn’t a <em> perfect </em> solution by any means. Now Marcy had to deal with her very own peanut gallery talking in her ear as she played...  </p><p> </p><p><em>"Really </em> Mars? <em> This </em>is what you’ve been doing? Chasing animals and picking flowers?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s more to it than that! It’s one of the best stories I’ve ever seen in a game!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure… sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“He-<em> hey! Stop that! </em> You’re gonna make me lose that perfect rabbit! Sa- <em> Sashaaaaa!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Marcy loved her girlfriend to death, but she really could be a <em> pain </em>sometimes...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my <a href="https://thecrusadercomrade.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> to keep up with progress on all of my fics, interact with me, and see extra content related to my writing, such as deleted scenes!</p><p>1. Fun fact! The game Marcy is playing is one that I'm also playing right now! If you can guess the game, you get... nothing! Because I'm a poor university student who can't afford to give prizes out to strangers on the internet for an extremely easy guess to make! I suppose you'll have my respect, whatever that's worth...</p><p>2. This may also be me slightly venting over midterms, just a little bit...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>